


I Am Hana

by sadreamer



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Drama, Historical, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadreamer/pseuds/sadreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В свят, в който е забранено да обичаш, Кибум разбира, че  не може да заповяда на сърцето си.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Hana

– …осем, девет… - броеше Джонгхьон на висок глас, опрял лицето си върху грубата кора на най – голямата ела в градината, очите му плътно затворени. Беше необичайно топъл ден за април и във въздухът се носеше благоуханното обещание за една прекрасна пролет. – Десет! Готов или не, аз идвам!

Джонгхьон се обърна на пети, на лицето му изгряла широка усмивка, която караше очите му да блестят. В отговор на предишния му възглас, се чу друг детски глас. Несъмнено идваше от малката, бамбова горичка, в долния край на градината. Усмивката на Джонгхьон стана още по – широка и той хукна натам, използвайки пътечката от кръгли, широки камъни, който сам беше помогнал на баща си да поставят. Когато бамбука бе на няколко крачки, той спря бяга си, започвайки да върви на пръсти. Не искаше Кибум да го чуе прекалено рано.

Сред бамбуците имаше малко, изкуствено езеро, за което Мадам бе дала цяло състояние. Големи цветове на красиви, водни лилии се носеха на повърхността, чиято гладкост биваше набраздена само от някоя изплашена жаба или някоя от рибките, които търсеха храна. Точно до езерцето имаше и храм на Богинята, който никой от Бротела не използваше. И поради някаква причина, именно това бе любимото място за криене на Кибум.

Джонгхьон заобиколи внимателно храма, едва сдържайки смеха си и застана отстрани задния вход, слушайки внимателно. Единственото, което бе чу бе звукът на вятъра, който си играеше с младите листенца на бамбука и жуженето на първите мухи.

И забързаното дишането на някой, който се опитваше да не се засмее и се проваляваше главомолно.

Не губейки повече време, Джонгхьон се втурна вътре, прескачайки двете стъпала. Вътре, в приятния полумрак, Кибум бе успял да се свре точно под олтара на Богинята, притиснал юмрук към устатата си, за да спре кикота си. Беше комично, колко големи станаха очите му, когато забеляза Джонгхьон и се изправи рязко, забравяйки, че няма много място да го направи и удряйки главата си в процеса.

– Ауч! – изплака жално Кибум, свличайки се пак на мястото си, потърквайки челото си.

Джонгхьон бе до него за секунди, загрижено изражение, заменяйки усмивката му. Застанал на колене, той се наведе напред, изучвайки внимателно удареното място. Нямаше кръв, но със сигурност щеше да се появи цицина. Мадам нямаше да е доволна.

– Само драскотина – каза Джонгхьон, издишвайки топъл въздух върху зачервената кожа, така както майка му правеше, щом се удареше някъде..

– Ти си виновен – измърмори Кибум и лицето му бе подозрително червено. Беше засрамен. – Уплаши ме.

Джонгхьон знаеше, че няма смисъл да спори. Кибум бе инатлив като магаре, когато поискаше – което означаваше, че е такъв през повечето време – и вместо това се измъкна изпод олтара, подавайки ръката си напред. Кибум все още се цупеше, но така или иначе пое подадената ръка, изпълзя напред внимателно, изправяйки се до най – добрия си приятел.

Беше поразително, колко различни двамата бяха един от друг. Докато Кибум имаше нежно, овално лице, чийто продълговати очи светеха закачливо, Джонгхьон бе наследил по тъмната кожа на баща си и големите кръгли очи на майка си. Кибум бе нисичко, слабо момче, а Джонгхьон високо, силно дете, работата на открито, калило го от най – ранна възраст. Единият бе облечен в най – фината коприната, другия с дрехи, ушите от груб плат, по който имаше повече от кръпки от колкото здрави места. Джонгхьон бе синът на градинаря, Кибум бе бъдещ Хана. Но въпреки социална стена, която ги разделяше, те бяха се сближили, споделяйки игри и мечти, тогава когато Джонгхьон не работеше или Кибум не учеше някои от онези така важни за всички бъдещи Хана неща. 

Джонгхьон гледаше към лицето на най – добрия си приятел усмихнат, без да казва нищо.

– Какво си ме зяпнал? – не се стърпя най – накрая Кибум, който на дванайсет, вече имаше много тънко търпение.

– Така ли трябва да говори една бъдеща Хана? – не се стърпя да го закачи Джонгхьон и Кибум се намръщи, кръстосвайки тънките си ръце пред гърдите си, обръщайки церемонно гръб на другото момче. – Хей, не се сърди. Само те закачам.

– Не обичам да ме закачаш – тросна се Кибум и излезе от храмът, следван плътно от Джонгхьон по петите си. – Мадам постоянно ми повтаря, че от мен няма да излезе Хана. Няма нужда и ти да го правиш.

– Толкова ли е важно за теб си да си Хана? – не се стърпя Джонгхьон. – Аз си те харесвам и като Кибум.

При тези думи, лицето на Кибум пламна и той завъртя глава настрани бързо, за да не може Джонгхьон да го види. Без да се интересува за синьото кимоно, което носеше, се просна на брега на езерцето, заравяйки длани в свежата, зелена трева. Слънцето светеше меко над тях, вятърът разнасяше аромата на скоро цъфналите сакури и в този миг на Кибум му се прииска времето да спре.

Джонгхьон седна до него, заглеждайки се в повърхността на езерото, където няколко водни паяка се гонеха. За известно време никой не наруши тишината, наслаждавайки се на спокойствието, което цареше около тях.

– Искам да съм Хана… – започна внезапно Кибум и Джонгхьон се обърна към него изненадано. – …защото това е единствения начин да помогна на майка си.

Джонгхьон не каза нищо, изчаквайки Кибум само да продължи. Истинското семейство на Кибум бе тема табу помежду им и макар че Джонгхьон бе чувал историята от случаен разговор между родителите си, тогава когато си мислеха, че е заспал, Джонгхьон не знаеше детайлите. Беше любопитен, но държеше прекалено много на Кибум, за да го кара да говорят за неща, които очевидно не искаше.

– Майка – Кибум преглътна тежко и си пролича, колко трудна е за него тема. – Е много болна. Татко не можеше да си позволи да й купи нужните лекарства. Затова ме дадоха тук. Ако стана Хана ще печеля пари и ще мога да им пращам. Майка ще се оправи и баща ми няма да работи в мините повече. 

Сърцето на Джонгхьон се бе свило. Верността, която Кибум показваше към собственото му семейство, въпреки че то го бе продало на бордей бе нещо, което никога нямаше да може да разбере, но така или иначе бе още една причина, поради която да се възхищава на малкия си приятел.

– От теб ще излезе най – добрата Хана – заяви той убедено и Кибум се усмихна.

– До преди минута беше на друго мнение – напомни му Кибум.

– Просто те дразнех – Джонгхьон удари рамото си в това на Кибум. – Искаш ли да отидем до реката?

– Не мога. Имам урок с Мадам следобед – намръщи се Кибум.

– Нищо. Ще отидем друг път – побърза да го успокои Джонгхьон, мразейки да вижда това изражение. – А и без това обещах да помогна на баща си с новите цветя.

Кибум кимна. Минаха няколко секунди и той се отпусна назад, зарейвайки поглед нагоре към небето, където пухкави, бели облаци преминаваха бавно като на парад. Джонгхьон се отпусна до него и двамата не продумаха и дума, присъствието на другия достатъчно.

Бяха деца и бе лесно да забравят, че светът в който живееха, нямаше да им позволи да останат завинаги заедно.

 

– По внимателно с косата ми! – намръщи се Кибум, когато Темин натисна с гребена малко – силно.

– Сам си си виновен – не му остана длъжен другата Хана, продължавайки с безмилостната си атака. – Кой те е карал да се спиш с пусната коса?

– Мино не ми позволи да я сплета – каза Кибум.

Високият брюнет обичаше да заравя пръстите си в гъстата, тъмна коса на Кибум, нещо, което ханата търпеше със същото търпение, което проявяваше и към малките деца. Мино бе клиент и плащаше прещедро за всеки час прекаран с Кибум, както обичаше да му напомня Мадам.

Плъзгащите врати на Кибум бяха дръпнати напълно и отвън се чуваше глъчта на децата от съседните къщи, примесени с виковете на продавача на раци. Минаваше обяд.

– Джонг Ин ще дойде ли довечера? – попита Кибум, мажейки лицето си с един от благоуханните кремове, които Мадам му подаряваше редовно.

Темин свърши със сресването и прибра косата му на не много стегната плитка, завързвайки долния края с алена панделка.

– Не знам – каза той, привидно безразлично, но Кибум го познаваше от няколко години и знаеше, когато нещо го измъчва. – Мисля, че вече му е писнало от мен. Сигурно си е намерил някоя друга Хана.

Кибум не можа да издържи изсумтяването си. Темин бе едно от най – красивите момчета, които бе виждал някога. С порцеланова кожа и деликатни черти, на които всяко момиче щеше да завиди. Джонг Ин бе луд по него, нещо, което бе очевидно за всички, освен за самия Темин.

– Ще дойде – Кибум отвори най – горното шкафче на тоалетката си, посягайки за ветрилото от слонова кост. Точно до него бе и сребърното украшение, което Мино му беше подарил преди няколко седмици, но Кибум не го погледна, затваряйки шкафчето малко по – силно от колкото бе нужно. Разтвори ветрилото и започна да си вее с него. Мразеше да се поти, затова и ненавиждаше лятото с всичките жеги, които носеше то.

– Не съм сигурен – промърмори Темин и за момент позволи на истинските си чувства да се появят наяве, миг след това лицето му, приемайки обикновената си, каменна маска. – Но и да не го направи, няма да е краят на света. Мадам каза, че Намджун е проявил интерес към мен.

– Джонг Ин ще дойде – повтори пак Кибум и продължи по – меко. – Виждал съм как те гледа.

Темин не каза нищо, но се усмихна леко, изправяйки се елегантно.

– Гладен ли си?

Кибум поклати глава.

– По – късно.

– Мадам няма да е доволна, ако разбере, че пак си пропуснал хранене. Заповяда на готвача да готви само по – лека храна заради теб.

– Мадам може да върви по дяволите – каза Кибум.

– Кибум! – възкликна Темин и подаде главата си напред, проверявайки дали няма някой, който да е чул. Беше пусто и Темин въздъхна облекчено. Обърна се отново към другата Хана. – Бъди внимателен с думите си. От Мадам зависи бъдещето ти.

– И това ако е бъдеще – усмихна се Кибум горчиво. – Ще прекарам остатъка от живота си без право на собствено мнение, като играчка на някое богаташко синче, което ще прави с мен каквото си поиска.

Темин не каза нищо, премигвайки срещу него. Кибум го погледна и го съжали.

– Недей да ме гледаш така. При теб е различно. Джонг Ин ще те купи и двамата ще имате своя щастлив край.

– Не ми давай надежди, които реалността ще попари.

Вратите на стаята на Кибум бяха плъзнати отворено отново и той остана сам, Темин тръгвайки си сърдито от там.

Идеално. Защо да не прогони един от малкото, които наистина държаха на него в тази къща.

Кибум захвърли ветрилото към тоалетката си, събаряйки едно от шишенцата с парфюми, които имаше. Крехкото стъкло се счупи и в стаята се понесе тежкия аромат на жасмин, който Кибум ненавиждаше. Още един от подаръците на Мино.

Задушавайки се, Кибум излезе от стаята си, слизайки толкова бързо, колкото му позволяваше кимоно по дървените стъпала към градината. Една от младите прислужнички се връщаше от там и Кибум я спря, заповядвайки й да отиде и да изчисти бъркотията в стаята му. Тя кимна уплашено и за миг Кибум изпита вина заради държанието си, изкарвайки си лошото настроение върху нея. Но тя изчезна бързо и така или иначе, не можеше да върне грубите си думи назад. Щеше да й се извини по – късно. 

Пое напред, преминавайки покрай храстите с малките, китайски рози. Слънцето жулеше неприятно бледата му кожа и той забърза напред, краката му, водейки го сами. Мина покрай езерото, без да му хвърля втори поглед и продължи към храмчето, отдъхвайки си едва, когато бе в прохладната му сянка. Тук идваше, когато искаше да остане сам.

Но този път не бе.

– Какво прави, Хана, тук? – познатия, дълбок глас бе изпълнен с ирония и Кибум прокле късмета си. От вътрешността на храма се показа Джонгхьон. Ризата му бе напълно откопчана и разкриваше гледка към мускулестите, гладки гърди и погледа на Кибум се плъзна по тях, без да може да се спре, стомахът му свивайки се от някакво топло чувство, което се настани в него. Кибум надигна поглед и срещна този на Джонгхьон, осъзнавайки засрамени, че беше хванат. Слава Богу, бившият му най – добър приятел не каза нищо, задоволявайки се с просто повдигане на веждата си.

– И аз мога да те попитам същото – каза рязко Кибум, криейки смущението си, зад острия език.

– Дойдох да хапна тук – Джонгхьон разклати кърпа, в която бе увил храната си. – Времето е прекалено хубаво, за да обядвам в кухнята..

Кибум изхъмка. Хубаво друг път.

–… а и се надявах, че мога да те видя.

Като по невидим сигнал, лицето на Кибум пламна, бялата му кожа, правейки червенината по бузите му толкова по очевидна.

– Тръгвам си – промърмори той и се обърна, готов да се върне в къщата, въпреки усещането за затвор, която му носеше тя. Искаше му се да може да мрази Джонгхьон, заради всичкия неща, които младия мъж го караше да чувства. Джонгхьон му напомняше за всичко, от което Кибум щеше да бъдеш лишен в живота си и това го правеше опасен.

– Кибум – гласът на Джонгхьон го закова на мястото. – Не искаш ли да хапнеш с мен?

‘Не!’, помисли си Кибум, затваряйки очи и стискайки длани в юмруци, дългите му нокти, забивайки се в най – меките им части, ‘Искам никога да не бях те срещал!’

Но вместо да каже това на глас, Кибум се обърна и мълчаливо се върна към храна, сядайки на едно от каменните стъпала, наслаждавайки се на блажената студенина, която излъчваше тя. Желанието за близост с Джонгхьон бе по – силно от него и той се бе научил, че няма много смисъл да се бори с него. Единственото, което му оставаше бе да избягва срещите с младия градинар, колкото се можеше повече.

– Само защото не съм закусвал – заяви той, въпреки че и двамата знаеха, колко нелепо беше това твърдение.

– Разбира се – кимна сериозно Джонгхьон и седна до него, внимавайки да запази известно разстояние между тях.

Обядът на Джонгхьон се състоеше от няколко парчета сушено месо, два къса хляб и малко сушено грозде. Но при все това, Кибум яде с апетит, който щеше да изненада Темин, ако можеше да го види. Джонгхьон бе постлал кърпата с храната между тях, сам не вкусвайки почти нищо. Дъвчейки последната стафида, Кибум потупа корема си доволно. Не помнеше последния път, когато се бе наслаждавал на храна толкова истински. Забеляза, че Джонгхьон го гледаше, сякаш без да премигва и се изчерви отново.

– Защо си ме зяпнал така?

Блед спомен за един подобен разговор изплува в мъглата на съзнанието му и стените на гърлото му се свиха, мислейки колко много неща се бяха променили за тези осем години.

– Защото не знаех, че една Хана, може да яде така – отговори усмихнато Джонгхьон и усмивката му бе същата, само че не съвсем, защото Джонгхьон се бе превърнал от младо момче в млад мъж. Разликата бе очевидна и лудо биещото сърце на Кибум бе доказателство за това.

– Има много неща, които не знаеш за една Хана, Джонг – заяви високомерно Кибум, старото обръщение, изплъзвайки се от устните му преди да може да го спре.

– Вярно е – кимна Джонгхьон, все така без да откъсва очи от него. Бе толкова близо до него, че Кибум усещаше топлината, която се излъчваше от него, както и лекия мирис на пот и още нещо, което Кибум не можеше да разпознае. – Но затова пък знам много неща за Ким Кибум.

Кибум най – накрая срещна погледа му, повече разтърсен от думите му, от колкото бе готов да признае. Трябваха му няколко мига, за да се овладее.

– Лошо за теб – каза той накрая, изправяйки се. – Защото Ким Кибум отдавна го няма. 

– Не вярвам това да е истина – отговори Джонгхьон, оставяйки на мястото си. – Дори и момчето, което да познавах да е скрито много, много надълбоко.

– Вярваш в каквото си искаш – Кибум го сряза, устните му свивайки се в права на линия. Сърцето му сякаш всеки момент щеше да изскочи от гърдите. – Благодаря за обяда. Ще наредя да ти бъде върната храната.

– Не е нужно – поклати с глава Джонгхьон, несмутимо. – Но ако наистина искаш да ми се отплатиш, ела довечера тук. Когато луната изгрее.

 

 

– Мино ми каза, че е много доволен от теб – Мадам се усмихваше, което бе рядка гледка и най – вероятно означаваше, че е получила някоя жълтица повече. Бе вече жена на години, но въпреки това не пестеше грима по лицето си. Бе облечена в красиво, червено кимоно и бе напръскана с парфюм, който й носеха чак от другия край на страната и това бе нейната битка с възрастта. Битка, която губеше бавно, но сигурно. – Каза, че иска да те наеме за няколко дни. За годишните празненства на семейството му. Сам разбираш, какво означава това, нали?

Кибум кимна мълчаливо, прикривайки изненадата си ловко. Повече от мъжете, които идваха в бордея, предпочитаха да крият това. Макар че всички бяха наясно, за посещенията тук, не бяха нещо с което някой се хвалеше. Ако Мино наистина искаше Кибум да присъства на празненствата, там, където всички щяха да го видят…

Това означаваше, че искаше да го купи.

Коремът на Кибум се сви и му се повдигна, но той бързо овладя реакциите си, погледът на Мадам вперен в него като хищна птица.

– Трябва да си много доволен от себе си – продължи Мадам и Кибум искаше да се засмее. Доволен? От какво? От това, че се бе превърнал в достатъчно добра курва, за да може някой да поиска да го купи? – Очаква те живот изпълнен с лукс. Не се и съмнявам, че Мино ще изпълни всеки твой каприз.

Кибум не каза нищо.

– А и семейството ти ще бъде облагодетелствано.

Кибум продължи да мълчи.

Мадам въздъхна раздразнено, разбирайки, че няма да измъкне никаква реакция от него.

– Добре, свободен си – махна с ръка, в която държеше малката си лула. – Върви да се приготвиш. Мино ще бъде при теб след няколко часа. Бъди много внимателен с него. Намери начин да му покажеш, колко си му благодарен.

Кибум се изправи и се поклони ниско, без да среща очите на жената, която го бе купила като дете преди толкова година. Обикновено излизаше с облекчение от покоите, в който най – често бе привикнат, за да бъде мъмрен за някоя грешка, която беше направил като Хана, но не и този път.

Вървеше бавно, като на сън, стигайки до стаята си без да осъзнава. Темин го чакаше вътре и когато плъзна врата му се усмихна, усмивката му бързо изгасвайки, когато видя изражението на лицето на друга Хана. Кибум направи крачка напред и се срина на земята, силите му изчерпани. Не беше плакал от години, но сълзите сега потекоха. Дълбоки, отчаяни хрипове, които тресяха цялото му тяло.

Темин се втурна напред, придърпвайки се в обятията му, галейки косите му успокоително.

– Всичко ще е наред – шептеше той отново и отново и на Кибум му се искаше да може да повярва на тези думи, но бе прекалено голям реалист за това.

 

 

– Много си блед – забеляза Мино загрижено, когато Кибум пристъпи същата вечер в стаята, която обикновено бе запазена за тях в бротела. – Лошо ли ти е?

Кибум поклати глава и направи опит да се усмихне, сядайки внимателно до клиента си. На малката дървена масичка вече бе оставено стъклено шише със сок от мента и Кибум се зае с това да сипе от сока в двете еднакви, дървени чаши. Мино рядко поръчваше алкохол, за което Кибум му бе благодарен.

Някак си, Темин бе успял да го успокои достатъчно, за да го убеди да се оправи за вечерта. Кибум бе седнал на столчето пред тоалетката си и подобно на марионетка се бе оставил в умелите ръце на възрастната прислужничка, която обикновено ги гримираше за клиентите. Истинския Кибум изчезваше бавно със всеки слой грим, който му бе нанасян, на негово място, появявайки се Хана. За тази вечер, Мадам бе наредила да му бъде облечено едно от най – красивите кимона, който притежаваше – зелени линии се преплитаха със златни, красейки коприната със сложни орнаменти – украшението за коса на Мино, забучено в елегантната, вдигната прическа. Тоалета му приключи с капчици благоуханно масло, който бяха разтъркани на всички ключови места на ключиците и китките му.

Кибум се гледаше в огледалото, презирайки непознатото, красиво същество, което го гледаше от там.

– Добре съм – каза просто Кибум и поднесе чашата към Мино, който я пое внимателно, проницателни му очи вперени в него. – Как мина денят ви? – промени бързо темата Кибум.

– Беше прекалено дълъг – изсумтя Мино и отпи от чашата си. – Баща ми настоявам да присъствам на всичките му срещи с арендаторите.

Семейството на Мино притежаваше повечето от земите около малкия им град, като и няколко магазина за тютюн. Имаха най – голямата къща и най – много слуги. 

– Баща ви го прави за ваше добро – Кибум се отпусна, дългите му пръсти, увивайки се около чашата. Въпреки горещината му беше студено и се запита дали наистина не е болен. – А и опитът от тези срещи ще ви бъде полезен за в бъдеще.

– Така е – кимна Мино. – Но това не ги прави по – малко скучни.

Кибум се усмихна леко, така както се очакваше от него и в следващия момент бе привлечен към скута на другия мъж, силната ръка на Мино увита около тънкия му кръст. Топъл дъх погали врата му и Кибум потрепери, но не от наслада. Ръцете му увиснаха от двете страни безпомощно, защото, колкото и да го искаше, нямаше право да се съпротивлява. 

– Липсваше ми – прошепна Мино в ухото му, плъзвайки захапвайки ушната му мида леко. – Нямах търпение да дойде вечерта и да те видя.

Кибум не отговори, прехапвайки устни.

Слава Богу, Мино явно не очакваше и отговор, твърде зает да обсипва вратът на Кибум с малки целувки, едната му ръка, пъхайки се в процепа на кимоното му, където палеца и показалеца му се увиха около зърното му. Скоро Кибум усети ерекцията на Мино под дупето си и това бе последната капка.

Кибум го избута и се изправи, залепвайки гърба си за най – близката стена. Няколко кичури от косата му се бяха измъкнали от прическата му и красивото кимоно бе смъкнато на едното му рамо. Дишаше тежко и гледаше с див поглед на животно, хванато в капан.

Мино бе застинал на мястото си, гледайки го с невярващ поглед. Досега на ласките му никога не бе отказвано по този начин.

– Не ми е добре – каза задавено Кибум, повдигайки кимоното така че да закрие голото си рамо, забил поглед в земята. – Моля да ми простите, но наистина ми е зле.

Погледът на Мино омекна и той се изправи, пристъпвайки към Кибум. Повдигна ръка и Кибум затвори очи, борейки се със сълзите, които заплашваха да потекат отново, прехапал треперещата си долна устна.

– Всичко е наред – каза Мино мило и беше иронично, че му го казват за втори път днес, макар че нищо, никога нямаше да бъде наред. – Трябваше да ми кажеш още първия път. Ще те оставя да си починеш. Ако и утре не ти е добре, ще пратя семейния лекар при теб. Може да е някой летен вирус.

Кибум кимна, мачкайки скъпата материя на кимоното си с пръсти.

Мино го целуна по челото.

– Мадам сигурно ти е казала, но аз бих искала да дойдеш да живееш при мен – каза Мино. – Обещавам ти, че ще се грижа за теб. Вече казах на баща си и той е съгласен. Може да се преместиш още другата седмица.

Една сълза се стече по бузата му и Мино я изтри, приемайки я за сълза от щастие.

– Върви – Мино се отдръпна от него и Кибум отново можеше да диша. – Почини си. Вълнението няма да помогне на болестта. Имаме да обсъдим някои неща, но може да го направим и утре, ако се почувстваш по – добре.

Кибум се поклони и излезе, едва не се сблъсквайки прислужницата, която носеше вечерята им. Кибум промърмори нещо и побягна напред, въпреки че краката му се оплитаха в дългото кимоно и вероятността да падне бе много голяма. Кибум бягаше, но и колкото силно да го правеше, знаеше, че няма да може да избяга от мрачното бъдеще, което надвисваше над него.

 

 

Кибум лежеше на едната си страна, вперил поглед в процепа, който оставяха, за да може да влезе от разхладителния нощем вятър отвън. Беше по – тъмно от обикновено, във въздуха носейки се мириса на озон, приглушения гръм на гръмотевици, чувайки се някъде от далеч. Въздухът бе тежък и труден за дишане и Кибум бе отметнал завивките си, останал само по обикновено, тънко бяло кимоно с което обикновено спеше.

Лявата страна от лицето му бе отекла и зачервена. Мадам не бе спестила нищо от силата си, когато го бе зашлевила.

Може би, реши Кибум, този шамар бе заслужил. Бе знаел, че ще стане още от както бе на дванайсет. И тази мисъл караше сърцето му да трепне щастливо. Щеше да има хубави дрехи, щеше да е добре нахранен и щеше да може да изпраща пари у дома. Но тези наивни, детски мисли отстъпиха на реалността и Кибум осъзна, че да си Хана, всъщност означава да продаваш тялото си на всеки, който имаше достатъчно пари, за да го купи. Имаше дрехи, бижута и достатъчно пари, които да праща вкъщи, но вече не можеше да се погледне в огледалото без да изпита отвращение. Майка му бе идвало няколко пъти, но той я бе отпращал, твърде засрамен от това, в което се бе превърнал.

Същата причина, поради която се бе отдръпнал от Джонгхьон.

Джонгхьон, който вече сигурно го чакаше в храма.

Кибум се изправи в седнало положение, ослушвайки се. Вятърът се бе усилил и шибаше клоните на дърветата, но освен него, не се чуваше нищо друго. Къщата бе потънала в сън.

Вземайки решение, за което по – късно щеше да съжалява, несъмнено, Кибум стана. Плъзна една от вратите и излезе тихо, обул кадифените си пантофи. Безшумно, той слезе по стъпалата, съжалявайки че не е сменил бялото кимоно с някое по – тъмно. Небето над него просветна и Кибум хвърли бърз поглед нагоре, надявайки се, че няма да завали преди да е стигнал храма. Летните бури минаваха бързо, но дъждът, който носеха бе пороен. Нов полъх студен вятър и Кибум потрепери, забързвайки крачка.

Езерото бе само едно по – тъмно петно, когато Кибум мина покрай него, забелязал с облекчение храма, осветен за миг от нова светкавица. Кибум пробяга натам, усетил първите, тежки капки в момента в който започна да изкачва стълбите. Вече вътре, той погледна навън, където дъждът започна да набира сила.

– Ти дойде…

Кибум си пое дълбоко въздух се обърна към вътрешността на храма. Поредната светкавица му показа местоположението на Джонгхьон, който се бе подпрял на една от двете солидни колони. Светлината угасна и всичко отново потъна в мрак.

– Дойдох… – повтори след него Кибум, чувствайки се безкрайно глупаво. – Но не трябваше да го правя.

Дълго време не последва отговор. Въздухът бе станал по хладен и Кибум потрепери под тънкото си кимоно, започвайки да трепери.

– Не трябваше – съгласи се неочаквано Джонгхьон, много по – близко от преди, Кибум успявайки да различи контурите му на тялото му са на метър от него. – Но това, че си тук, означава нещо, не мислиш ли?

– Да – каза Кибум горчиво. – Означава, че съм загубил и малкото си останал разум.

– Баща ми винаги е казвал, че лудите живеят по – добре от другите.

– Баща ти е мъдър човек.

– По – скоро човек, който обича чашката.

Кибум се усмихна. Само Джонгхьон можеше да взима на подбив така баща си и въпреки всичко от всяка дума да си личеше, колко го обича.

– Чух, че Чои иска да те купи. Бил полудял по теб, така се говори.

Усмивката на Кибум посърна и той уви ръцете си около тялото си.

– Мечтата ти се сбъдна, нали? Вече ще бъдеш истинска Хана.

Кибум не отговори, но започна да трепери по – силно, преглътвайки тежко.

– Защо мълчиш, Кибум? – попита нежно, но и о, толкова жестоко, Джонгхьон. Беше се приближил съвсем и бялото на лицето му изпъкваше неясно. – Не си ли щастлив? Нали това искаше?

– Млъкни – прошепна Кибум, чудейки се защо просто не си тръгнеше. Някак си, от думите на Джонгхьон, болеше много повече от колкото, ако някой друг му ги беше казал.

Неочаквано, Джонгхьон го прегърна, притискайки го плътно към тялото си, кожата му гореща на допир, дори и през преградата на дрехите. Кибум направи слаб опит да го отблъсне, но скоро се отказа, отпускайки се. От толкова години, гордостта му не бе позволявала да проявява слабост, държейки главата си високо вдигната, дори тогава, когато единственото, което искаше бе да плаче и да крещи с глас. В този смисъл, той бе истинска Хана, скривайки истинските си чувства, зад бялата маска на грима, позволявайки си да им даде воля само, когато го бе сам и бе сигурен, че никой не може да го види. И беше трудно, беше и самотно, но Кибум го приемаше за нещо нормално, за нещо, което съдбата му бе отредила. Цената, която всяка Хана плащаше за титлата, която носеше.

Но в мрака, заобиколен само от каменни богове и топлото тяло на Джонгхьон, Кибум си позволи тази слабост, ръцете му стискайки плата на ризата на младия мъж, сякаш животът му зависеше от това.

Джонгхьон се отдръпна леко и Кибум издаде звук на протест.

– Липсваш ми, Кибум – прошепна Джонгхьон, гласът му едва долавяйки се дори и стоейки толкова близо до него, заглушаван от държа и гръмотевиците, които разкъсваха небесата.

– И ти на мен – призна си Кибум, един честен отговор. Поне това му дължеше.

Джонгхьон се усмихна и се наведе напред бавно, сякаш, за даде шанс на Кибум да се отдръпне, ако наистина го искаше, но Кибум не го направи, издавайки леко брадичката си напред, посрещайки плътните устни на Джонгхьон със своите.

Не беше първата целувка на Кибум, но и със същия резултат можеше и да е. Бе изненадващо, колко невинна бе, просто устни срещу устни, но и това бе достатъчно да разтърси самите основи на света на Кибум, чието треперене вече бе поради съвсем различна причина. Стисна още по – силно ризата и явно това бе знака, който чакаше Джонгхьон, защото в следващия момент, разтвори нежно устните на Кибум с език и задълбочи целувката, ръцете му плъзгайки се към кръста на другото момче, стабилни и сигурни, палейки пожар, който се разпространяваше по вените му.

– Избягай с мен – издиша срещу него Джонгхьон, когато най – накрая се разделиха, гърдите им, повдигайки се римитично едни срещу други, борейки се да си поемат дъх. – Ще отидем на далеч. Никой няма да знае кои сме и от къде идваме. Само ти и аз.

– Не мога, Джонг – промълви Кибум, корема му преобръщайки се. Затвори очи, едно друго бъдеще, изниквайки в съзнанието му. Едно невъзможно бъдеще. – Не мога – повтори, очите му, пълнейки със сълзи.

– Напротив! – извика Джонгхьон и хвана Кибум за рамената, разтърсвайки го. – Ако просто престанеш да бъдеш толкова горд и инатлив, ще видиш, че винаги има и друга възможност! От както те помня, мислиш за родителите си, но не е ли ред и ти да бъдеш щастлив? От време на време, и на теб ти е позволено да бъдеш егоист, Кибум и в това няма нищо лошо.

– Не мога да зарежа всичко просто така! – изплака Кибум отчаяно в същия миг, в който мощният гръм на гръмотевица накара земята да вибрира. – Не е толкова просто!

– Влюбен си в Мино? – изплю Джонгхьон, очите му, проблясвайки гневно. – Това ли е?

Кибум го гледаше без да премигва, устните му свити в права линия.

– Като Хана, нямам право да се влюбвам – каза той студено накрая.

– О, стига с тези глупости за клетви и морални правила – кипна Джонгхьон, дланите му стиснати в юмруци, същите ръце, които до преди малко го бяха държали така сякаш е направен от най – деликатния порцелан. – Зададох ти въпрос и искам да ми отговориш! Без да си играеш с думите поне веднъж!

– Не го обичам – каза Кибум, гласът му, издавайки умората, която изпитваше. – Но това няма значение.

– Напротив – рече Джонгхьон след малко, гласът изгубил гневните нотки. – Това е единственото, което има значение.

Ръката на Джонгхьон намери неговата и Кибум не се противи, впервайки погледа си към мястото, където пръстите им бяха преплетени.

– Ела с мен – примоли го Джонгхьон. – Не мога да ти обещая бъдещето, което Мино може да ти даде с парите си, но ти обещавам, че няма да има човек на тази земя, който ще те обича повече. Не Хана, а теб Кибум.

Очите на Кибум се разшириха и от тях потекоха горещи сълзи, които се плъзнаха по бузите му. Джонгхьон го обичаше. Истинското му аз, не титлата, която тежеше толкова. Джонгхьон го прегърна отново и Кибум зарида, изплаквайки си цялата събрана болка, която таеше в себе си.

Бурята преминаваше и луната надничаше през парцаливите облаци. Тя бе и единствената, която видя, двете сенки, които се измъкнаха от къщата, хванати ръка за ръка. 

 

 

 

Алтернативен край:

 

– Иии край!

Гласът на режисьорът проряза тишината, която бе настанала на снимачната площадка, магията, която бе омаяла всички, изчезвайки, заменена от еуфория. Бурни ръкопляскания и викове запълниха студиото.

Двумесечните снимки най – накрая бяха приключили.

Кий свали перуката си нетърпеливо. От проклетото нещо, го събереше постоянно главата.

– Толкова млад и толкова плешив – обади се подигравателен глас до него.

Кий извъртя очите си, поемайки шишето с минерална вода, която мениджърът му подаваше.

– Много забавно, Джонг. Колко време ти трябваше да го измислиш?

Джонгхьон му намигна, поемайки своето шише от младото момиче, което му се усмихваше сияйно. Беше сладка, Кий й признаваше това, но нямаше никакъв шанс с Джонгхьон.

Като се имаше предвид това, че Джонгхьон бе гей и че с Кий бяха във връзка от няколко месеца.

Котешките устни на Кий се извиха в малка, самодоволна усмивка.

Понякога, наистина обичаше животът си.


End file.
